Die Hexenwoche
by Arifilia
Summary: Was verbirgt sich dahinter, wenn ein gewisser Zauberer eine gewisse Zeitschrift erwirbt und welche Folgen kann das haben? Shortfic, lest selbst ...


Disclaimer: Die wundervolle Figur Severus Snape gehört natürlich Mrs JKR. Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an ihr, außer ein wenig davon zu träumen. Ich verdiene nichts damit und tu dies ausschließlich zu meinem privaten Vergnügen!  
  
Da das meine allererste Fanfic ist, bitte ich um Nachsicht!  
  
Also, los gehts ...  
  
Die Hexenwoche  
  
„Ja, das ist er! Das wird er sein. Ganz bestimmt!"  
  
„Meinst du? Ich tippe eher auf die vertrocknete Alte dahinten rechts."  
  
„Nein der große Schwarze hier vorne, der wird es sein. Wartet nur ab!"  
  
Mit berufsmäßiger Neugier beobachteten drei Augenpaare gebannt jede Bewegung des schwarzgewandeten Zauberers im allabendlichen Getümmel von _Flourish & Blotts_ .  
  
Severus Snape war sich der Aufmerksamkeit, die er genoss, nicht bewusst. Im Gegenteil – er hatte sogar alles ihm Mögliche getan, um diese ja nicht auf sich zu ziehen! Hätte er nur einen Hauch des Interesses verspürt, mit dem er heute in seinem bevorzugt besuchten Etablissement beobachtet wurde, so hätte er augenblicklich die Flucht ergriffen.  
  
Auch jetzt war sein Benehmen das eines flüchtigen Kriminellen, der sich aus dem reinen Selbsterhaltungstrieb heraus unter das Volk mischen musste, jedoch keineswegs auffallen durfte. Er hatte zuerst inmitten einer Gruppe intensiv debattierender Zauberer den Buchladen betreten, war danach unverzüglich in die Abteilung „Wissenschaftliche Dokumentationen" geglitten, hatte umständlich in einigen umfangreichen Wälzern geblättert, um dann – rein zufällig – an den Reihen bunter Hochglanzmagazine vorbeizueilen in die Abteilung für „Historisches".  
  
Als er das nächste Mal an den schreienden Farben der Trivialliteratur vorbeirauschte, verweilte sein Blick immerhin für einige Sekunden auf den Zeitschriften – die Stirn in grüblerische Falten gelegt, denn ihn verlangte es ja nach gehaltvoller Geistesnahrung! Kurz darauf fand er sich vor den „Alchemistischen Abhandlungen"wieder.  
  
Nur unwesentlich später schlenderte er, bereits mit drei dicken Büchern beladen, ein weiteres Mal an den farbigen Magazinen vorbei und – blieb stehen! Sein Kopf flog ruckartig nach rechts und wieder nach links, seine Finger schossen auf die buntbebilderte „Hexenwoche"direkt vor seiner Nase zu und schwenkten dann behende zum „Tagespropheten"über, als eine ältere Hexe neben ihn trat.  
  
„Na, siehst du? Die Alte wird es!"ergriff einer der drei Zauberer, die den Tränkemeister so gebannt beobachteten, das Wort. Er hatte eine Kamera unter seiner Robe versteckt, die er nun vorsichtig anhob.  
  
Severus Snape drehte sich hastig um, den Tagespropheten unter den Arm geklemmt, und blieb in einiger Entfernung vor den Kräuterkundebüchern stehen.  
  
„Ach wie süß, er traut sich nur nicht,"säuselte die einzige Frau des lauernden Trios. „Seht nur, die Alte greift doch tatsächlich zur Konkurrenz."  
  
Ein Exemplar der „Zauberhaften Zauberin" in der Hand und ein glückliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht entschwebte die alte Hexe Richtung Kassentisch.  
  
„Ha!"Der Triumphschrei ihrer Kollegin ließ die Köpfe der beiden männlichen Beobachter erneut in die andere Richtung fahren. „Da, der große Schwarze kommt zurück! Jetzt steht er wieder genau davor und ... Ja! Er hat eine genommen – haltet euch bereit!"  
  
Bewegung kam in die kleine Gruppe, der Fotoapparat entwich seinem dunklen Versteck, Federn wurden gekrallt, Pergament knisterte, Umhänge raschelten ...  
  
Geräusche, die Severus Snape veranlassten, die „Hexenwoche"blitzartig unter dem „Tagespropheten" verschwinden zu lassen, als er sich mit weitausgreifenden Schritten auf den Weg zur Ladentheke machte.  
  
„Achtung! Er bezahlt! Kommt Jungs, los gehts !"  
  
„Für ... für meine Mutter", murmelte Severus mit schwacher Stimme zu der jungen Hexe hinter dem Ladentisch, nachdem diese mit freudigem Erstaunen „Oh, die Hexenwoche! Das ist auch mein Lieblingsmagazin"über ihre roten Lippen geträllert hatte. Hastig verstaute er die leidige Zeitschrift in einem Buch mit dem Titel „Tasmanische Tier-Tinkturen", verzichtete dankend auf das wohlgemeinte Angebot, den Einkauf kundengerecht einzupacken und wirbelte herum, in der Hoffnung, die unangenehmste Aufgabe dieses Tages nun endlich hinter sich gebracht zu haben.  
  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Sie sind der 100.000ste Käufer unserer „Hexenwoche"! Die Zeitschrift für die moderne ... äh, den modernen Zauberer! Bitte lächeln!"  
  
Die aufdringlich laute Stimme traf ihn mitten in der Bewegung, ließ seine Glieder gefrieren und alles Blut aus seinem Körper in seine fahlen Wangen schießen. Sein Unterkiefer klappte herunter, ein ungläubiges „Was??" entwich aus seinem trockenen Mund. Die entsetzt geweiteten Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen als ein Blitzlichtgewitter über ihn hereinbrach, „Ahs"und „Ohs"und lautes Beifallklatschen seine Ohren marterten.  
  
„Das ist eine Überraschung, nicht wahr? Wer hätte gedacht, dass es einen Herrn trifft. Verehrte Damen und Herren, so sieht ein glücklicher Gewinner aus!"  
  
„Bitte?"Hilfesuchend hasteten seine Augen über die immer größer werdende Menschenmenge um ihn herum, die sich offensichtlich an ihm ergötzte, ihm – Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Tränkemeister und Professor an der ehrwürdigen Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei!  
  
„Ich ... versteh ... nicht...?!"Und doch – ganz langsam dämmerte die Erkenntnis in ihm, während Satzfetzen wie durch einen Nebel zu ihm drangen: „... zauberhafter Gewinn...1 Woche Traumurlaub in der Toskana....Abendessen mit dem beliebtesten Zauberer Großbritanniens ...gewählt von den Leserinnen der „Hexenwoche"... Gratulation ....!"  
  
Nach Atem ringend, presste er die Bücher schützend vor seine Brust, die „Tasmanischen Tier-Tinkturen"jedoch verrutschten ein wenig und gaben endlich die Ursache dieses Alptraumes frei: unter dem Jubel der Zuschauer glitt die „Hexenwoche"mit einem leisen Rascheln zu Boden, direkt vor die Füße der drei Abgesandten dieses Höllenblattes.  
  
Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wünschte sich Severus Snape nichts sehnlicher, als dass die Erde sich öffnen und ihn für immer in ihrem Schoß versinken lassen möge ...  
  
- - -  
  
Währenddessen nippte in der „Launigen Lilie", einem urigen kleinen Café im untersten Drittel der Winkelgasse eine rothaarige Hexe seufzend an ihrem dritten Glas Kräuterlikör. Er würde wohl nicht mehr kommen. Zu lange schon hatte sie gewartet. Mal wieder ein Reinfall, wie so oft zuvor! Gedankenverloren strich sie die Seiten der „Hexenwoche"glatt, die als Erkennungszeichen hatte dienen sollen. Das war ihr Vorschlag gewesen, denn schließlich hatte die Partnervermittlung ja diese wunderbare Annonce in diese Zeitschrift gesetzt!  
  
Wie er wohl ausgesehen hätte? Seinen Briefen nach zu urteilen, schien er genau der Mann gewesen zu sein, nachdem sie schon immer gesucht hatte. Zum x-ten Male las sie noch einmal den Text durch und ein bekümmertes Lächeln zog über ihr schon nicht mehr ganz junges Gesicht:  
  
„Gut situierter Enddreißiger, Professor für Zaubertränke, groß, schlank und dunkelhaarig, intelligent, doch einsam, sucht ebenbürtige Partnerin für tiefgehende Gespräche und mehr, die es schafft, sein trauriges Herz zu erfreuen, seine kalten Nächte zu erwärmen und die wichtigste Zutat in seinem Lebenstrank zu werden. Bitte nicht mit Kind. Nur ernstgemeinte Zuschriften an ...  
  
ENDE -„-„-„-„-  
  
Bitte ein kleines Review, wenn möglich??? Biiiiitte! 


End file.
